


Old Loves, New Chances

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fights, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutant Powers, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’re once again dragged into the life of the X-Men-and old feelings resurface.





	Old Loves, New Chances

“Professor? H-how are you…”

The last time you saw the Professor, he’d left to talk to a resurrected Jean-and never came back. Seeing him at your door with Magneto was something you’d never fathomed-mind racing with questions.

“We don’t have the time for this”.

You peered past them both, Logan striding up to the door and holding his hand out to you.

“Logan-what the hell?”

“You gotta come with us, kid”, he grumbled, eyebrow raised, as though you’d already wasted too much time.

“What?”

But you didn’t have time to dwell too long, Logan taking you by the arm and dragging you to the jet-the Professor and Magneto in tow-taking you away from your life of seclusion and back into the thick of it all.

“What are we doing here?” you asked, stepping out of the X-Jet, looking at what could only be described as a fortress.

You had your answer a moment later-a group of mutants appearing atop the stairs-two familiar faces among them.

“Kitty? Bobby?”

Bobby turned to you, eyes widening at the sight of the one person he thought he’d never see again.

“Y/n?”

You froze, forgetting everything you wanted to say-too taken in looking at him. He’d aged since the last time you saw him-more mature and bearded, but just as handsome.

You couldn’t help but wonder if he was holding a grudge-you sure would be if the person you loved disappeared without a single word.

Conversations continued around you, everyone moving inside-leaving you and Bobby behind.

Logan sent you a look, letting you know you wouldn’t have too much time-before disappearing.

The second he was gone, you turned to Bobby, smiling awkwardly.

“So…how’ve you been?” you asked, immediately regretting asking such a stupid question.

But Bobby didn’t think much of it, nodding with a grin, his smile just as beautiful as you remembered.

“Good. Surviving”.

You felt a surge of guilt, not only for leaving him behind-but for living in peace while mutants all around the world lived a life of fear.

“I’m sorry…for-”

“Y/N! BOBBY! GET IN HERE!”

You rolled your eyes, Bobby smirking as the two of you made your way inside-so close, your arms were constantly brushing against each other-old feelings resurfacing and settling quicker than you’d expected.

****_“Are you fucking kidding me?!”_****you yelled, throwing everything you could at the Sentinel, who fell back on itself.

“What?” he replied, back against yours as the door he was facing flew open, a wall of ice replacing it, the distorted face of another Sentinel just visible through the already melting ice.

“Since when can you go full-on ice?”

He shrugged, keeping the wall of ice up, while you clenched your fists, the Sentinel hovering in the air before you pulled your arms apart-splitting it clean in half.

“Guess I’ve missed a lot-huh?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t hear the regret in your voice.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at you. You might’ve grown up a little-but you were still the same boy he fell in love with all those years ago. And no matter how long you’d been apart-the moment he saw you, he knew you’d always hold his heart.

He just hoped Logan would be able to fix this before it was too late-and maybe then he could make everything work between the two of you.

You couldn’t help yourself-sending him a wink-before whipping back around as another Sentinel landed with a thud.

The fight was a blur-Sentinels easily adapting to every attack you threw at them. For each Sentinel you destroyed-another two joined, sturdier and stronger than before.

The only thing you could do was send them back as far as you could, Sentinels crashing into the surrounding mountains, bound by rock and earth.

But just as you thought you’d be ok-they’d free themselves, back with a vengeance.

You were growing weary-powers weakening-unable to hold them back for long.

It was a losing fight-both you and Bobby knew it. And when the wall of ice melted down, another three sentinels entering, you knew there was nothing more to do.

Reaching back-you took Bobby’s hand in yours, surprised when he squeezed tight-comforting you even in your last moments.

“I love you”, you admitted, not caring that you’d left him behind-or that you hadn’t seen him in years. The feelings had never gone away, and in your last moments-those were the words you wished to say.

With Bobby as your final thought-you shut your eyes, a hole burning through your chest, the world disappearing around you, a soft _‘I love you, too’ _the last thing you heard.

You slammed your hand down on the alarm clock, stretching in your bed, the other half empty.

Frowning-you slid out of bed, the carpet warm against your feet as you pulled the curtains open, sunlight illuminating the room.

You glanced out of the window, down at the grounds-a few students already practicing their abilities-others reading under the trees.

Sudden images of burning corpses on television and screaming mutants flashed in your mind-eyes screwed shut as you held your head.

A voice called to you from the door-turning around to stare into a pair of icy blue eyes, shining as they looked at you.

“Hey”.

“Hey-yourself”, you replied groggily, taking a staggering step towards him.

Bobby rushed forward, catching you in his arms, love-filled eyes now worried and scared.

“Whoa-you ok?”

You nodded, sitting on the bed and taking a deep breath.

“Yea-I just…thought I saw something”.

“What?” he asked, kneeling in front of you, gripping your hands tight.

You opened your eyes, smiling at how concerned he got when it came to you.

“Nothing-just a nightmare”, you assured him, repeatedly kissing the creases on his forehead, only letting up when the worry died down. “Now-seeing as it’s a weekend-how about we go out?”

Bobby nodded-leaving you to get showered and ready-bumping into Logan outside your bedroom.

“Hey, Logan-you ok?” Bobby asked, Logan just as disoriented as you were. When he didn’t reply, Bobby chuckled. “Both you and y/n, huh?”

Logan’s eyes widened, peering into your bedroom frantically.

“Y/n’s here?”

“Yea…” Bobby trailed off.

Logan’s heart lifted-it seemed as though everything had worked.

He turned to Bobby, patting him on the arm and smirking.

“Glad you worked things out”.

“Worked things out? We’ve been married for years. You were his best man…” Bobby stated, frowning at Logan.

Logan knew it probably wouldn’t be the best for anyone to know about the future that had been changed-so he simply nodded, patting Bobby’s arm one last time-and walked away with a smile-grateful everything was the way it should be.


End file.
